Blackwater Saga
by t.devereaux57
Summary: Picking up when Leah and Seth phase and kind of following the books. The pack dynamic changes when they learn about alpha females. Bad summery. First story please read! BLACKWATER!
1. Chapter 1: SheWolf

AN: Hey this is my first story so any advice you have is great! Thanks for trying it out and I hope you like it!

Chapter 1:  
>She-Wolf<p>

Leah's POV:

My brother and I had been sick all week with a fever. He got over it two days ago. He went out for a walk and came back hours later feeling much better. Weird? I was so desperate at this point that I went for a walk. Little did I know I'd end up in the middle of the forest as a wolf.

_"What the hell?" _I thought as I looked at my body. No longer was I a girl but a large grey wolf.

_"Leah?" _A voice in my head, that certainly wasn't my own, asked.

_"Leah's a wolf?"_

_ "How is that possible?"_

_ "Dude, she's a girl!" _

_ "Someone should get Sam!"_

Voices kept filling my head with comments and I started to get dizzy.

_"Leah! Can you believe this? Isn't it cool?" _My brother's voice asked and suddenly a sandy colored wolf came trotting forward. A russet colored wolf followed not far behind.

_"Seth?" _My head was pounding now and concentrating was hard.

_"Seth, go get something for your sister to wear." _The small sandy wolf took off.

_"Leah, Leah can you hear me? You've got to try phasing back." _I recognized Jacob Black's voice as the russet wolf moved closer to me. _"Come on Lee, you can do it."_

Jacob's POV

I watched Leah try to calm down while waiting for Seth to come back. Two new wolves in the past three days wasn't good. Leah was even stranger, the rest of us were guys.

She finally seemed to relax and her brother ran back, now a human in a pair of shorts, just in time. He handed over a shirt that I recognized as my own. I had given it to him two days before when he phased back the first time.

I phased and threw on the shorts attached to my ankle. Leah was once again a human and shaking as Seth put the shirt on her covering her up.

I felt a strange pull towards her. I couldn't have imprinted on her. I had seen her dozens of times since I became a wolf. Could she have imprinted on me?

I helped her stand along with Seth and headed back to the house. About half way there she pushed us away and was walking on her own.

As we approached the Clearwater house Leah stopped and turned around. "After I get changed I want to know what the hell is going on!"

I nodded and we followed her into the house. Sam was in the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Leah asked.

"Lee-Lee…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Leah it's your dad…"

All the anger left her face and she turned to face Sam, "What…?"

"He had a heart attack. Your mother is at the hospital, I was sent to get you and Seth."

A sob escaped Leah's throat and before Sam or Seth could move I was at her side comforting her, "Go get changed, then we'll go to the hospital."

Nodding she wiped her eyes as she hurried past Sam and up the stairs. Sam looked at me, "What's going on?"

"Leah phased." I answered as Seth moved by to grab a shirt from his room.

"You didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"Imprint!"

"Same please, you know if I was going to imprint on Leah it would've been the first time I saw her after I phased." He seemed satisfied with my answer and I was glad. I didn't know what was going on but I felt a pull towards her. Not being with her now knowing she was upset hurt. But, it was different from what I'd seen through the other wolves' minds about their imprints.

"Why don't you go to the hospital and be with Sue. We'll meet you there in a few." I told Sam who seemed hesitant. "Emily needs you, he's her family too."

That got him and he nodded before hurrying out the door. I sat on the sofa and took a deep breath waiting for Seth and Leah.

Seth came back first and sat down next to me on the couch. I gave him a hug as he tried not to cry wanting to be brave for Leah.

We only had to wait three more minutes before Leah hurried down the stairs fully dressed. I pulled her close and lead them both out to the Clearwater's car. Seth climbed in the back and Leah let me guide her to the passenger's seat. I climbed in the front and sped off.

Leah's POV:

The ride to the hospital was silent. I had to remind myself to breath as we headed toward the town. Being in Jacob's company though gave me a strange sense of safety and calm.

When we arrived at the hospital Emily and Sam were comforting my mother. Charlie Swan and Billy Black were in the other corner. Old Quil sat by himself on the far side. Piled into a third corner was Embry, Paul, Quil, and Jared.

Jacob had me and Seth sit down before going to talk to his dad. Mom looked up and met my eyes before quickly looking away, crying harder.

I held Seth's hand in mine as we waited. Jacob returned soon and sat on my other side. The calming feeling returned and I felt some of the weight lifted when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Jake?"

"Yea," He responded to my call, though I said it so low I wasn't sure how he heard it at all.

"What are we?"

He tried to avoid the question, saying we could talk about it later. I kept pestering him until he caved, "Shape-shifters. We are protectors against the cold ones."

"All those ridiculous bon fire stories are real?"

"Afraid so," He said pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head. For some reason it felt completely normal having Jake comfort me, and hold me.

"Family for Harry Clearwater," The tall doctor asked. As we all stood I got a full look at him and recognized him as Carlisle Cullen. For the first time I noticed how horrible he smelled, overly sweet.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you this. Harry passed away from a heart attack an hour ago. My condolences, I am truly sorry for your loss."

My mother's sobs sounded loud and Sam and Emily hurried her back to the house. The rest of us, minus Charlie who wanted to get home to Bella, soon followed.

"Mom!" Seth called as we hurried into the house. He went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed pointing to Seth and me. "IF YOU WEREN'T MONSTERS HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!"

"Sue that is out of line," Billy said.

"IS IT?" She asked, "HE WAS FINE UNTIL THESE TWO GREW FUR! I CAN'T STAY HERE, I NEED TO GO!"

She hurried around the house throwing things into bags, before heading towards the door.

"MOM!" I called following her outside. I reached for her and she slapped me hard across the face.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU TWO EVER AGAIN! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE RESERVATION EVER AGAIN! THE HOUSE IS YOURS, GOOD LUCK."

"WHAT ABOUT DAD'S FUNERAL?"

"I REFUSE TO STAY HERE ANOTHER MINUTE SURROUNDED BY VILE LIKE YOU."

She hurried into the car and pulled out of the driveway. My hand went to my cheek; the bruise that should have formed was already healed. Jacob hurried outside and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into the house as rain started to fall. If only the emotional pain would heal as fast as the physical wounds…

AN: So that's the first chapter! I know Sue seems out of character but I have a plan for her later. Please review and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Push and Pulls

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone so much for the reviews. It meant so much! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 2:  
>Push and Pulls<p>

Leah's POV:

Jacob sat me down on the couch before facing the others. While he gave out orders Sam, who I hadn't noticed was here, took a sobbing Emily home. Seth, who looked more broken then I had ever seen him, crawled next to me on the couch and wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders.

I zoned out and the next thing I knew Seth had fallen asleep leaning his heavy head on my shoulder. Jake had cleared the pack out but I could still hear Billy talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Lee, I'm going to take Seth upstairs." Jake said looking me in the eyes before moving to put Seth over his should in a fireman carry. As his hand grazed mine an electric spark shot through my body and I let out a soft, shocked squeal. "You okay?"

I nodded and watched him carry my brother up the stairs. I waited a few moments before moving off the couch and following him.

I waited outside the door as Jacob deposited my brother on his bed. He smiled sadly at me as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked as he hugged me close to his body. It was a warm and comfortable embrace. I felt safe and for the first time in a long while truly happy.

"I will be," and on impulse I crashed my lips to his and pushed him back towards my room. He kissed me back and slowly I pushed his shirt up, and then he stopped me.

Jacob's POV:

To be honest I was happily surprised when Leah's lips crashed into mine. Since seeing her in the forest I had fought doing the same things. In her room though, I came to the quick conclusion it was too much too fast.

"Leah, stop it," I said putting distance between us and fixing my shirt in the process, "We can't do this."

"I get it," She said upset and pacing. "You don't want me; you're in love with Bella. You've always been in love with Bella."

I took three quick steps and kissed her gently before holding her close, "I do want you. I promise, God you're all I want. Bella is nothing compared to you." I said caressing her face before continuing gently. "Lee, your father just died, your mother ran off, and you found out you can morph into a wolf. You're upset and you're scared. We can't do this now, but I promise you that when things calm down we will. You will be mine, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed nodding and yawning.

"Get some sleep." I said leading her to the bed and watching her lay down.

"Stay with me?" She asked looking up at me, I froze. "I promise I'll be good, I just want you here."

I nodded climbing into the too small bed and wrapping my arms around her. "Sleep," I whispered into her dark, soft hair.

I listened to her breathing even out before I even considered closing my eyes. Holding her felt right and I realized there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Morning came quickly and the sun soon flooded Leah's room. I carefully untangled myself letting her continue to sleep peacefully before heading downstairs.

"Morning son," My father said from the kitchen table where piles of paper were spread in front of him.

"Hey did you sleep?"

"No," He said with a sigh as I joined him at the table. "I was going through Harry's things, seeing if he left any instructions in the case of his passing."

"Did you find anything?"

"Enough. I'm going to go home and sleep a bit, and then I'll start on the arrangements. Sue is gone and Leah and Seth are too young to have to do this." He said looking into my eyes. "Anything you want to tell me about you and Leah?"

I got up and started pacing. "I don't know. Ever since seeing her after she phased I have a need to be need her. Could I have imprinted?"

"Unlikely considering you've seen her since you have become a wolf."

"I know it's just, weird." I sighed trying to explain it. "Could she have imprinted on me and that's why I need to be near her?"

"Again not likely, if she had imprinted it would only be her with the constant need to be near you. You would be unaffected like the rest of the imprints." He wheeled himself away from the table heading for the door. "I'm going to speak to Old Quil later about Harry's funeral and Leah becoming a wolf herself. I'll see if he knows anything more, we've never had a situation like this."

"Thanks," I said following him. "I think I'll stay here for a while. Make sure their okay."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Billy said with a smirk as he left the house.

I returned to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. They'd be starving by the time they woke up being new wolves and all.

I worked on scrambling a whole carton of eggs and have a loaf of toast as Seth came downstairs.

"Morning," He said sleepily sitting at the table.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

He shrugged and I continued cooking, "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah," I asked throwing bacon on.

"Are you in love with my sister?" I froze and turned to stare at him. "You wouldn't let her go last night, and I just want to make sure she's okay. Sam messed her up."

"I'd never hurt her." I said honestly looking into Seth's eyes answering his first question silently. He nodded.

"If you do I'll kick your ass, but it'll be nothing compared to what she does to you."

I barked out a laugh setting the food on the table as Leah came in. She looked amazing in a pair of shorts and a tank, her hair still a mess.

She hugged Seth from behind before sitting at the table. I placed a plate of food in front of here as Seth dug in.

"I'm not hungry," She claimed.

"I know that's not true," I said sitting next to her.

"I can't," She said broken looking sadly at the picture of her father hanging on the wall.

"Try, please." I begged handing her a piece of toast. She took a bite and I kissed the top of her head as I moved to get the juice from the fridge. It was at least a start.

AN: Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: New Teams

AN: Everyone has been amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot. My finals start today but I wanted to get this out first. I will hopefully still be updating this week, worst case will be Friday, but hopefully no later than Wednesday! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 3:  
>New Teams<p>

Leah's POV:

After forcefully being fed breakfast Jacob suggested that we get out of the house, seeing as Seth couldn't look at any of the walls with pictures of our parents, I agreed.

We both got dressed as Jacob led us outside where the Rabbit was parked. Seth climbed in the back while I got in the passenger's seat. Jake started the car and pulled out clasping our hands together over the dashboard.

I watched in the mirror for Seth's reaction. He was shocked only for a moment before smiling and winking, I was caught.

The ride to Jacob's house was quiet as I watched the trees of the reservation pass by. Seth sat quiet in the back enjoying the same view as me.

When we got to the house it was empty, which was strange compared to the usually crowded atmosphere. Billy welcomed us at the door. I bent down to hug him before Seth. Jacob kept a hold of my hand as we wandered into the house.

Jacob sat down on the coach pulling me down next to him. Seth sat on the chair facing the window and watched as it started to rain.

"You guys hungry?" Billy asked.

"No, we ate." Jake said answering for us.

"Okay, I'll be in the study if you need me."

We watched as Billy exited the room. Jake's head perked up as we heard people approaching from outside. A few moments later Sam and Jared entered.

"Jacob?" Sam called walking into the house like he owned the place, like he did when he entered most places.

"In here Sam," He said letting go of me for the first time and standing as Jared and Sam entered.

"Oh, Leah, Seth we didn't know you'd be here." Jared said sorrowfully refusing to meet our eyes.

Sam was acting weird. At first he seemed to be sniffing the air. Then his head darted around the room before falling onto Jake, then me, than back to Jake. I swore I heard him growl.

"Tell me you didn't," He said relatively calm compared to his body language.

"Let's talk outside Sam," Jake said forcefully pushing him out the door. We followed but Jared wouldn't let us move past the open doorway.

"Move idiot," I said trying to push his heavy arm away.

"Just wait," He said calmly watching the two in the yard.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, WHAT IF YOU IMPRINT?"

"What exactly do you think I did?"

"I CAN SMELL HER ON YOU, AND YOU ON HER! YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

"Calm down, Sam."

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? THAT'S LEAH!"

"And?"

"YOU CAN'T BE WITH HER!"

"Why not? She's not seeing anyone, I'm not seeing anyone."

"YOU JUST CAN'T! I _ORDER_ YOU NOT TO."

Jared flinched before me and so did Jake like he had been slapped. I was going to ask what was so big about Sam "ordering" anyone to do anything, but what happened next made Jared shush me.

Jacob's POV:

The bastard. Who did he think he was? I could see Leah as much as I wanted. He didn't own her, though I doubt Leah would ever let anything own her.

"No," I said calmly fighting the obedience of the alpha command.

"What?" Sam asked me more shocked than angry.

"I said no." I said becoming more confident in my defile. "You don't own Leah, no one does. I can see her as much as she and I want and there is nothing you can do about it."

"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN, I'M ALPHA!"

"Not anymore," I said smugly. "It's my right and I'm taking it. I'm my own alpha now and anyone who wants to escape you tyranny pack is welcome to join me."

Sam was breathing heavy and shaking hard at this point. I moved away quickly as his shaking became uncontrollable. Within seconds a large wolf starred at me. Dodging his paw I phased to face him.

Leah's POV:

So the whole giant-wolf-monster thing wasn't a dream apparently. Jared called for Billy as the two wolves in the yard started fighting one another.

The russet wolf, I came to recognize as Jake, was giving Sam a run for his money. I managed to slip past Jared and was now only a few feet away. When Jared turned around from calling for Billy he grabbed me and pulled me roughly back.

"Owww," I complained in protest.

"Stay back." He commanded, "Emily's face wasn't courtesy of any bear. I've never seen a fight get so violent."

"CUT IT OUT!" Billy screamed rolling outside with two pairs of shorts in his lap. They ignored him, "CUT IT OUT NOW!" The separated and he threw each wolf a pair of shorts.

They phased and changed. Jake had a large cut down his stomach and I swore I could feel the pain of it radiating down my own. Sam by far looked worse covered in cuts and sporting a broken nose.

"An elder is dead and this is how you act?" Billy yelled disgusted. "We will have a council meeting to deal with the pack drama later and until then I was Sam at his house, and Jacob here or at the Clearwater's'. I want no contact between the two of you until the council meeting, understood?" They nodded defeated. I guess we knew who the real top dog was.

"Make sure he gets home and cleaned up," Billy said to Jared as he ushered his own son inside.

Seth followed Billy into the kitchen as he muttered something about sandwiches. I followed Jake to his room.

The last time I was in his room I had been eleven, but not much had changed. Even with Rebecca and Rachel gone he resided in the smallest room in the house. It felt like an extension of the forest in earthy tones. His bed seemed was too small for his large frame.

I took a turn into the bathroom as he collapsed onto the bed. I rummaged around for the first aid kit before hurrying back.

I worked quickly cleaning the wound as it was already starting to heal.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" I asked as I dabbed the wound dry.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot." He said with a smirk kissing my hand. I kept my head down pretending to be fixated on dressing the wound, only so he wouldn't see my blush and smile.

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are cherished!


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

AN: Hey everyone! Your reviews are amazing and I am trying to work in your suggestions as best as I can. Some will be a longer process and you'll see them as the story progresses. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 4:  
>Answers<p>

Jacob's POV:

Leah thought I couldn't see the blush covering her face so I let it go, let her win this time. Once she had finished she moved to put the first aid kit back and I stood and stretched.

We headed back into the living room where Seth was sitting on the couch eating his own weight in cereal. He swallowed, "You dad went to see Old Quil."

"I expected that much," I said pulling Leah down next to me on the couch opposite Seth.

"What the hell was your fight about anyway?" Leah asked intrigued.

"Wolf stuff," I said and she rolled her eyes annoyed so I explained. "Every pack has an alpha based on bloodline. I'm the true alpha but since Sam had phased first and I didn't want all the responsibility I let Sam be alpha…"

Leah snorted, "Sure give the dictator the power."

Without a comment I continued. "When in wolf form everyone can hear each other. Alphas can sense where their pack mates are. Alphas also have what's called an 'alpha command.' When an alpha uses that voice you have to obey…"

"You didn't," Leah interrupted me again.

"I know and I didn't know that I could until now." I said sighing, "When he said I couldn't see you…"

"Which is up to _me_ by the way, I get to decide who I want to see and when."

"…I snapped." I said continuing around her comment. "He was jealous when he thought we slept together," Seth made a vomiting noise.

"Dude, that's my sister!"

"We didn't do anything!" I said quickly and Leah rolled her eyes once again. "By defying his order I claimed my birthright. I am no longer a member of Sam's pack, but the alpha of my own."

"Well aren't you special," Leah said with her usual sarcastic tone, it was nice to hear.

"Now that there are two packs people will have to start choosing sides."

"I chose yours!" Seth said happily as he stood and headed towards the kitchen sing-songing, "O Mighty Alpha!"

Leah laughed at the scowl that appeared on my face. She turned to me and narrowed her eyes, "Why did you let Sam think we slept together?"

"We did," I said smugly, not the way everyone thought but we did sleep in the same bed.

"You know the way he meant it."

I answered, "Because it's fun to annoy Sam every once in a while. It's not any of his business anyway."

"True," Leah said standing up. "One more thing, I fight my own battles and if you ever have Jared holding me back again I make you wish you were never born." She said threateningly towering over my sitting frame. "Alpha," She whispered in my ear kissing my cheek before going after her brother into the kitchen.

These Clearwaters are going to be the death of me.

Leah's POV:

Yesterday afternoon things seemed normal, after the fight was broken up of course. Today, however, was the day we were to bury my father. My mother was still missing, and I was a wreck.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room and straightening my black dress. My hair laid straight and my face showed sorrow. Seth was sitting downstairs waiting for Jacob. The house seemed quiet without mom bustling around.

When my bedroom door opened I jumped. Jacob walked in and hugged me from behind, "You okay?"

"I want this to be over," I answered honestly. He nodded and kissed my cheek leading my downstairs to Seth. I held my little brother tight and Jake ushered us out to the car.

As we drove I thought about the wake the night before. The pack was there, though the pack itself is a mess. All matters pertaining to the pack were being put off until the meeting tomorrow. So while Jake stayed close by my side yesterday, Jared and Paul were ordered to keep Sam in line.

The casket would be closed today. I was happy because I still couldn't get my dad's blank face from yesterday out of my mind.

When we got there a congregation dressed in black met us. Emily was near Sam and his "guardians." Embry and Quil stayed near us hugging me briefly, as Jake let out a small growl and I threw him an annoyed look, before trying to cheer up Seth.

The service was short but sweet. Billy said a few words about my dad. Talking about all the good times they had together. Saying how proud he was of Seth and I. My mother was not mentioned.

Jake held my hand tightly throughout the service. He kept a close eye on me, which was sweet but irritating. He watched out for Seth to. He gave him hugs, told small jokes, and made sure he ate enough to sustain an army.

When the service was over and my father was buried I felt numb. I could barely feel Jake and Seth's hands in my own. People's sympathies all mumbled together.

Sensing I was done Jake said a few mumbled words to his father who agreed to finish up here, "It's not a job for kids." He said sadly smiling at my brother and me. I knew he was upset but more so angry at my mother for leaving.

Jake took us to the car and drove to his house. Billy wanted us to stay over at least for tonight. Seth was taking the couch and I was going to stay in Jake's room.

When we pulled into the driveway Seth walked into the house. I couldn't move. I stared out the window while Jake tried to talk to me.

Giving up he picked me up and carried me inside. This wasn't me. On a normal day I would have kicked his ass, but today wasn't normal. As soon as he laid me on his bed I was asleep.

Jacob's POV:

Thankfully both Leah and Seth slept through the night. I wrapped Leah up in my arms leaving every few hours to check up on Seth out on the couch.

My dad came home late. The meeting was set for the next day. He told me to get a goodnight's sleep before heading to bed himself.

I awoke early the next morning to find him in the kitchen, "Morning son."

"Hey," I said sitting down at the table.

"Rachel's here."

"What?" I asked confused before I heard a shriek and Rachel hurried into the kitchen.

"Jacob you're huge!"

"Rach!" I said hugging my sister, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Harry." She said sadly. "I tried to get off of work earlier but couldn't. How are Leah and Seth?"

"They'll be okay," I said as a new voice entered the kitchen.

"They can speak for themselves." Leah said.

"Lee!" My sister said hugging her close. I had forgotten what good friends Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah had been when they were young. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner!"

"It's okay." She said, "Jake's been very helpful."

I beamed at the comment and my dad smiled as he rolled into the living room to wake Seth. How he slept through Rachel's shrieking I'd never understand.

"What's going on with you two?" Rachel begged for gossip. Undefined? Wolf thing?

"We're taking it slow." Leah replied. Good answer, I smiled at her over my sister's head.

"We have so much to catch up on! I missed you so much!"

"Start getting ready kids, the meetings soon!" Billy said as the front door opened and Paul walked in.

"Hey! Sam wanted me to come by and make sure…" His sentence stopped as he froze in the doorway staring at Rachel like she was an angel.

Jake growled and pushed Paul outside, "You didn't?"

This was going to be a long day…

AN: Thanks for reading, review!


	5. Chapter 5: I don't want to be related to

AN: Hey so the reviews are amazing! Half way through finals and still managing to write! Yay lol! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 5:  
>I Don't want to be related to Paul!<p>

Jacob's POV:

I heard Leah calling for me as I followed Paul out into the front yard. I was shaking at this point. My sister! Why? She was only here for the weekend, maybe more. She had escaped and now this?

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Jake, come on you know I don't control it! And don't you think you're being a little hypocritical. I mean look at you and Leah…"

"I didn't _imprint_ on Leah, and leave her out of this!"

At that point I lost it and as I felt the familiar feeling that came with phasing I heard the shriek of my sister from the porch.

Leah's POV:

Well isn't today fan-frekin-tastic. Jacob just had to turn into a giant wolf in front of his sister, and Paul just had to imprint on her. I didn't want to be related to Paul, that is if this Jake and I thing worked out.

"MY BROTHER JUST GREW FUR!" A frantic Rachel screamed from behind Seth and me on the porch. Billy rolled out to see what was going on and cringed. "DOES NO ONE ELSE SEE THIS?"

Sighing I walked off the porch ignoring Seth's call. Paul, not being the smartest wolf in the pack, was still attempting to calm down a raging wolf Jake in human form. Brilliant.

I pushed Paul back a bit putting me in the middle between him and Jake. "Are you insane?" Paul asked.

"I can take care of myself and safe your ass, thank you very much." I said before slowly approaching Jake.

"Hey," I said getting close enough to reach out and touch him. "You've got to calm down," I said carefully touching his head. Paul scowled as I got Jake calm enough to stop growling. "Go phase and pull yourself together because you two idiots have effectively scarred Rachel for life."

Paul looked pained by my comment while Jake shamefully took the shorts Seth threw him from the porch before running into the forest. _Is this my life now? _I asked myself. _Solving the idiot boys' problems? Yes. _I answered myself immediately, and almost cheerfully. I belonged somewhere, even if it was with a group of furry beasts.

Jake hurried out of the forest and at least looked sorry. "You were right Paul, I over reacted this isn't your fault." Paul was right? Hello Leah was right! "It's just she was free, she wasn't supposed to be stuck here."

Paul nodded in understanding. It was everyone's dream to abandon the reservation as soon as possible. "I know."

They seemed to form a silent truce and Paul headed inside where we could hear Rachel shrieking at Seth and Billy.

"When did you get so smart?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around me.

"When did you get so stupid?" I asked playfully back.

He ignored my question. "Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm me," I said heading toward the house where breaking glass had just sounded. "So you better get used to it."

He followed me into the house quietly mumbling, "That won't be a problem."

Jacob's POV:

Rachel was effectively throwing a temper tantrum. A good one at that; her _and _Rebecca hadn't caused this much damage since they were seven and not allowed to go cliff diving with our older cousin.

When Leah and I entered she rounded on her. "LET ME GUESS YOU'RE ONE OF THEM TO!"

I growled protectively and Leah hit my arm annoyed. I knew the over-protectiveness bothered her and believe me I _knew_ Leah could take care of herself. Let's face it at times she was just plain scary. The alpha wolf in me however felt the need to make sure nothing harmed her, even my sister's stupid words.

"Rachel let us explain," Leah said calmly. Rachel seemed to listen to her better than she had to Billy, Paul, and Seth. "The legends they told us as kids are true. There is a pack in La Push, and yes I am a part of it. But we are _protectors_; our job is to keep our people safe. Not terrorize them," She finished giving me and Paul a stare that made me flinch.

"I just can't handle this…" Rachel said sinking into the couch. At least she was no longer throwing things. Paul looked devastated and slipped out the back. I followed him.

"Well this sucks," He sighed punching a tree and making it fall.

"Don't take it out on the forest." I said playfully, he didn't laugh. "Listen all imprints are like this. At least you didn't scar her face for life." I tried cheerfully.

"Leah is fine with the whole thing." He responded like a five year old.

"Leah is a wolf and not my imprint." I said annoyed. "She's my alpha-pair or whatever. It's different, not forced."

"Whatever." He said pouting like a three year old. Please let Leah be having better luck.

Leah's POV:

Everyone left me alone with Rachel. Great, real loyalty. She was crying now so I gingerly sat next to her on the couch and patted her back.

"It's going to be okay."

"How?" She asked. "A freaking werewolf is 'imprinted' or whatever. My brother is some pack leader and his girlfriend his partner. It sounds like a freaking cult!"

"Okay one I am not Jacob's girlfriend." _Not yet anyway_ I though immediately. "It's not some cult Rachel. None of us chose this, we didn't want it but it's something we have come to accept and like it or not you're going to have to too."

"It's a lot to take in."

"I know," I said encouragingly. "But you can and will." She nodded and smiled at me. "I think you should go talk to Paul though."

"Thanks Leah." She said standing and heading to the backyard. _You're welcome. I'm sorry you had to be a part of this. _

I leaned into the sofa and closed my eyes. I felt Jake sink into the couch next to me. "People are calling you me girlfriend."

"Well people are morons."

"I was wondering if you would be."

"Would be what?" I said opening my eyes.

"My girlfriend," He said smiling.

"I'll have to think about it." I said and he looked hurt. "You're going to be related to Paul you know and I just don't know if I can handle that." I said smiling playfully.

"Ugh don't remind me. Tease," He said smiling and kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Ugh, really?" Seth said covering his eyes. "Billy said to get you guys. The meeting with the elders is starting soon we have to go."

"This day will just never end." I sighed as Jake grabbed my hand and we followed Seth out to the backyard. My boyfriend smiling like an idiot the entire time, what have I gotten myself into?

AN: Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
